


Savage

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: Not every act of instinct is based off of hunger. Hurt/comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter fic for this fandom. But it's something I've wanted to do since the first time I watched the movie.

"--it's called a hustle, sweetheart-"

The second the words are out of her mouth, Judy knows that she shouldn't have said them. But does she quit? An adult and she still doesn't know when to stop herself. This time, it'll cost her more than a scratch. 

Before she can push him out of the way--she should have been faster; she failed her training, like she failed him--the assistant mayor has ordered her lackey to shoot Nick. Judy's grinning wider, thinking the little sheep is spouting desperation, but Doug pulls a pistol on them so quickly that she can't piece its location together. She blames that part, at least, on the shock. 

"I've had enough of this." 

And that was it. Doug shot, and like all of the other times, he nailed his target. 

The next incredibly long moments are a blur. She knows she was screaming for him to get ahold of himself as she ran, that he was better than what he was becoming. She knows she stumbled, still hurt from earlier. There were teeth biting down on her shoulder. Blood. And then indescribable pain somewhere lower--he was knotted to her. 

They're still together when the police alive. She's almost blacked out by then. It isn't until he's finished, collapsed momentarily on the ground next to her, that her eyes start to shut. He's already clawing at the ground by the time she's gone.


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two comments calling me a faggot. I don't care what anyone says about my work, but there's no need to be ignorant or homophobic, children.

When she comes to, she's in a hospital bed. No surprise there. It takes her a slow moment to sit up. The sheets are white against her skin where they shaved around the bite mark on her shoulder to stitch it up. It's got a bandage patch over it; she doesn't move it to see how bad it looks, not wanting to lay eyes on it yet. 

It doesn't matter. She can't get the scene out of her head. 

There's a panic in the back of her throat. She knows that the police force showed up just in time; she can remember that much, and even if she couldn't, she has enough of her wits about her to realize she wouldn't be here if they hadn't. That must mean that the criminal mastermind behind the whole thing has been brought in. Which would lead her to believe that the Night Howler serum has been discovered by now. So it's probably safe for her to assume that an owl or something isn't going to go savage on her while she's here. 

But putting that train of thought together takes her a lot longer than it normally would. Her breathing is ragged. Her paws grip the uncomfortable cotton sheets, clutching at them so tightly it's a wonder they don't rip. 

A bunny can go savage, too. 

She hasn't started trying to remind herself that it wasn't his fault. She can't get past the shock of it all yet. She's in such immense pain that she almost calls out, but she can't bear to be with someone else at the moment. 

She isn't embarrassed. She isn't angry. She can't even bring herself to be worried about Nick right now. She's just scared. That's all she can manage, and that's too much. 

She lays back down in bed, not noticing the sheets forming a red blotch. Her knees come up to her chest, and her arms go around them. 

The only thing to fear is fear itself.

How naive.


End file.
